Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 is the sequel to Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and was released in the United States on November 11, 2011. However in the United Kingdom was released on November 18, 2011. It will be released on Xbox 360, PS3, PC, PSP, DS, Wii, PS Vita, and 3DS, iOS. Features Based on the last three Harry Potter books and final four films, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 takes players through Harry Potter’s heroic adventures in the Muggle™ and wizarding worlds. From Privet Drive in Little Whinging to Diagon Alley™, Hogsmeade™ and Hogwarts – plus new locations including Grimmauld Place, the Ministry of Magic, and Godric’s Hollow – players will encounter new faces, new challenges and new magic, preparing them for the ultimate face-off against Lord Voldemort. * Play through 24 story events and return to Hogwarts where there are 16 different lessons to attend * Learn and use all new charms and spells including the Unforgivable Curses * Master advanced dueling skills to defeat Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters as you battle toward the ultimate showdown with the Dark Lord himself * Discover and unlock over 80 characters including, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange & Professor Slughorn * Play with friends and family using easy drop-in/drop-out co-op play that features dynamic split screen Notes * There is a DEMO at LEGO.com. Gameplay * The Menu is Hogwarts Castle while it's raining with Death Eaters' trying to get through the protection shield; and the track from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 "Snape to the Malfoy Manor" is playing. Characters * Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dudley Dursley, Rubeus Hagrid, Lucius Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, and Professor Sprout have their appearances in recent sets. * Sirius Black, and Dementors' will have a redesigned appearance. * Cornelius Fudge, Death Eaters' and Mad-Eye Moody will have the same appearance as they do in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. * Hogwarts students do not wear capes like they did in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. * Professor McGonagall has a black hat in this game. Locations * Hogwarts Castle look like it does in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Now, you can leave Hogwarts, go to Hogsmeade and to his Station, take the Hogwarts Express and arrive at King Cross, go around London, to the Leaky Cauldron and also to the Diagon Alley. * Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes can be accessible after Year 5. Objects * The Elder Wand's appearance is updated, being more detailed rather than just a brown stick. * Gold obstacles are new in the game and only characters with the Elder Wand can destroy them. Differences from the books and films Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * In the tunnel between Magnolia Crescent and it's Road and Little Whinging, Harry Potter has to defeat several Dementors instead of two. * The Portable Swamp is included called as the "Swamp-in-The-Box". They can be activated by the Weasley family. * Sirius gives Harry the idea to create Dumbledore's Army, not Ron and Hermione. * Harry's detention with Umbridge is omitted. * Harry and Dumbledore fight Voldemort together. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Slughorn's animagus is an armchair, but in the book and movie, all he did was disguise himself as an armchair. * Albus Dumbeldore and Horace Slughorn apparated Harry to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, so Harry's visit to the Burrow is omitted. * Katie Bell's cursing is omitted. * After Ron was poisoned, he seemed to be fine, and didn't get sent to the Hospital Wing. * Draco Malfoy saw Ron drink the poison. * Ron and Lavender's break-up is omitted. * Draco leaves Harry in the Hogwarts Express by slamming the door in his face. * During the attack on the Burrow, many Death Eaters are there, instead of just Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. * Whenever Slughorn invites Harry and Hermione to a Slug Club party, he hands them a ticket. * It is a full moon during the attack on the Burrow, so Remus Lupin is anxious because he might turn into a werewolf. * Slughorn and Harry have to defeat a giant plant when Harry is using Felix Felicis. * When Harry uses Felix Felicis, four-leaved clovers surround his head. * Instead, Harry and Dumbledore have to use Reducto to make the Inferi go away. * The Muggle family who resided in Budleigh Babberton has a picture of themself. This is not seen in book and film. The village scene does not take place in the video game. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * When the trio go to the Luchino Cafe, Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle were already in the cafe. * In the cafe, Hermione and Harry switched places at the table. * The trio's stay at 12 Grimmauld Place and Kreacher are omitted. * During the infiltration of the Ministry, when the three jump into the Floo Powder, Yaxley grabs Ron's arm, instead of Hermione's ankle. * Ron didn't leave Harry and Hermione at all. Instead, he just stayed inside the tent without them, acting grumpy. * Harry and Ron swim together in the lake searching for the Sword of Gryfindor. * Death Eaters don't destroy the Lovegood house, they just shoot Reducto at the house. * We see the capturing of Luna Lovegood that happens at her home. None of these events happens in the book, film or video game. In the film Death Eaters arrive at the Hogwarts Express and captures Luna, but the capture is not seen. * The spell Hermione used on Harry to make him unrecognized by the Snatchers and Death Eaters didn't make his face look deformed, and instead made his head a brick. * Dobby is not stabbed by Bellatrix's knife. Instead, he is crushed by a bunch of furniture. * When breaking into Gringotts, Ron only wears mustache glasses. * As Harry, Ron, and Hermione sneak into Hogsmeade, the Death Eaters and Dementors actually see the Trio. * Abetforth doesn't seem to not like the Trio. * At the Room of Requirement, Luna, Dean, and Seamus were sleeping. * Harry and Professor McGonagall battle Snape togethor. * In the film and book, Voldemort killed Snape since he believed Snape to be the master of the Elder Wand and the only way to become the true master of the Elder Wand was to kill Snape. In the game, it is just because Snape ate the last cookie. * The Great Hall scene is omitted. This was probably to make the game less dark. * After Snape died, Hermione tried to get Snape's tears by using an onion, and Ron does by whacking Snape with a club. * After Voldemort dies, he fades into several tiny LEGO bricks. Levels Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Dark Times Dumbledore's Army Focus Kreacher Discomforts A Giant Virtuoso A Veiled Threat Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Out of Retirement Just Desserts A Not So Merry Christmas Love Hurts Felix Felicis Horcrux and the Hand Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 The Seven Harrys Magic is Might In Grave Danger Sword and Locket Lovegood Lunacy DOBBY!! Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 The Thief's Downfall Back to School Burning Bridges Fiendfyre Frenzy Snape's Tears The Flaw in the Plan Versions Price The game has been released in six different versions with different set numbers: |'5000212' |Nintendo 3DS |US $39.99 |'5000211' |Nintendo DS |US $29.99 |'5000210 ' |Nintendo Wii |US $49.99 |'5000208' |Xbox 360 |US $49.99 |'5000207' |PlayStation 3 |US $49.99 |'5000206 ' |PlayStation Portable |US $29.99 Characters ^ = Non-playable * Aberforth Dumbledore * Alecto Carrow (Ability: Dark Magic) * Amycus Carrow (Ability: Dark Magic) * Antioch Peverell (Ability: Elder Wand) * Antonin Dolohov (Ability: Dark Magic) * Albert Runcorn * Argus Filch * Arthur Weasley (Ability: Fixing Items, Opening Weasley joke boxes) * Bathilda Bagshot * Bellatrix Lestrange (Ability: Dark Magic) * Bill Weasley (Opening Weasley joke boxes) * Blaise Zabini * Bloody Baron * Bogrod (Ability: Key) * Cadmus Peverell (Ability: Resurrection Stone) * Cafe Waitress * Charlie Weasley (Ability: Opening Weasley joke boxes) * Cho Chang * Cormac McLaggen * Cornelius Fudge (Variation: Wizagenmot) * Death ^ * Death Eater (Ability:Dark Magic) * Dementor ^ * Dedalus Diggle * Dirk Cresswell * Dobby * Draco Malfoy * Dragomir Despard * Dudley Dursley (Ability: Strength) * Dudley's Gang Member * Elphias Doge * Emmeline Vance * Ernie Prang * Fang (Ability: Strength, Dig) * Fat Friar * Fawkes * Fenrir Greyback (Ability:Dark Magic, Werewolf- Strength, Dig) * Fleur Delacour * Fred Weasley (Ability:Opening Weasley joke boxes) * George Weasley (Ability:Opening Weasley joke boxes) * Ghost (Fiancee) * Giant (Harry Potter) ^ * Ginny Weasley (Ability:Opening Weasley joke boxes) (Variation: Pajamas) * Godric Gryffindor (DS Version) * Grawp ^ * Gregorovitch * Gregory Goyle * The Grey Lady * Grindelwald (Ability: Dark Arts)(Variations: Old) * Gringotts Dragon ^ * Hannah Abbott * Harry Potter (Ability: Cloak of Invisiblity)(Variation: Blue T-Shirt, Grey Jacket, Red Jacket, Black Coat) * Helga Hufflepuff (DS Version) * Hermione Granger (Ability: Book, Handbag, Crookshanks) * Ignotus Peverell (Ability: Cloak of Invisiblity) * Inferi ^ * Kingsley Shacklebolt * Kreacher * James Potter (Variation: Young) * Justin Finch-Fletchley * Lavender Brown * Lily Potter * Lord Voldemort (Ability: Dark Magic) * Lucius Malfoy (Ability: Dark Magic) * Luna Lovegood (Variation: Purple Coat) * Mad-Eye Moody * Madam Hooch * Madam Pomfrey * Madam Rosmerta * Moaning Myrtle * Molly Weasley (Ability: Opening Weasley joke boxes) * Mrs. Cole * Mrs. Figg * Muggle Orphan * Mundungus Fletcher * Mary Cattermole * Nagini ^ * Narcissa Malfoy * Nearly Headless Nick * Mr. Ollivander * Neville Longbottom (Variations: Hogwarts, Waiter) * Padma Patil * Pansy Parkinson * Parvati Patil * Pius Thicknesse * Professor Binns * Professor Dumbledore (Variation: Young, Cursed) * Professor Flitwick * Professor Slughorn (Ability: Armchair)(Variations: Young, Nightsuit) * Professor McGonagall * Professor Trelawney * Professor Snape * Professor Sprout * Professor Umbridge * Reginald Cattermole * Remus Lupin (Ability: Werewolf- Strength, Dig) (Variation: Young) * Ron Weasley (Ability: Pigwidgeon, Deluminator, Opening Weasley joke boxes) * Rowena Ravenclaw (DS Version) * Rufus Scrimgeour * Rubeus Hagrid (Ability: Strength) * Salazar Slytherin (DS Version) * Seamus Finnigan * Sirius Black (Variation: Young, Azkaban) * Skeleton * Station guard * Susan Bones * Thorfinn Rowle * Tom Riddle (Variation: Orphanage) * Verity * Vincent Crabbe * Wizard (Green) * Wormtail * Xenophilius Lovegood * Yaxley Locations * Hogwarts Castle & Grounds ** Great Hall ** Viaduct ** Covered Bridge ** The Owlery ** Hogwarts Courtyard ** Fountain Courtyard ** Common Room Corridor ** Astronomy Tower ** The Room of Requirement ** Potions Classroom ** Boathouse ** Hagrid's Hut ** Professor Slughorn's Office ** Umbridge's Office ** The Forbidden Forest ** Professor Dumbledore's Office ** The Chamber of Secrets * Hogsmeade ** The Three Broomsticks Inn ** Hog's Head Inn ** Hogsmede Station ** London ** River Thames ** Grimmauld Place ** King's Cross Station ** Ministry of Magic ** Atrium ** Courtrooms ** Hall of Prophecies ** Death Chamber ** Leaky Cauldron ** Diagon Alley ** Gringott's Bank ** Lestrange Vault ** Ollivander's Wand Shop ** Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (Can be accessible after Year 5) ** Quality Quidditch Supplies ** Little Whinging ** Privet Drive ** Little Whinging Playground ** Little Whinging Tunnel ** Horcrux Cave ** Budleigh Babberton ** Wiltshire ** Malfoy Manor * Godric's Hollow ** Godric's Hollow Cemetery ** Potter cottage ** Bathilda Bagshot's Home ** Ottery St. Catchpole ** The Lovegood House ** The Burrow Spells * Aguamenti * Diffindo * Wingardium Leviosa * Imperio * Crucio * Lumos * Expecto Patrotum * Reducto * Avada Kedavra * Focus Potions * Felix Felicis * Love Potion * Polyjuice Potion * Strength Potion Lessons * Charms * Dumbledore's Army * Potions * Transfiguration Red Bricks * Character Token Detector * Christmas * Comedy Specs * Carrot Wands * Disguises * Gold Brick Detector * Hogwarts House Crest Detector * Red Brick Detector * Score x2 * Score x4 * Score x6 * Score x8 * Score x10 * Stud Magnet